Selene's Web
Selene's Web is a forest located on the southwestern edge of Reaper's March, in the province of Valenwood. Selene's Web is notorious for being one of the most dangerous regions in Valenwood and for being home to Selene, a Changeling. By game *Selene's Web (Arena) *Selene's Web (Online) Description Geography Selene's Web is rather large than one can expect. Selene's Web is more known to be located on the southwestern edge of Reaper's March, the border region between Valenwood and Elsweyr. Selene's Web is also known to be located near the city of Elden Root, which is the epicenter of the Grahtwood region, much further away than in Reaper's March. Selene's Web is home to all sorts of creatures, some of which are not seen in other parts in Valenwood, even in Malabal Tor. Giant Hoarvor and the elusive Changelings are known to exist in Selene's Web, making the region very intriguing to the scholars of the Mages Guild. Selene's Web is denser than the other forests and is heavily infested with swamps and decaying plant life. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, an expedition of Mages Guild members, led by Warlock Carindon, set out into Selene's Web with the help of four adventurers. Deep within Selene's Web, the expedition encountered Selene's followers, ranging from primitive Wood Elves to hostile fauna, as well as the various forms of Selene. Selene's followers were under the control of Treethane Kernin. After defeating the Treethane and Longclaw, the Senche tamer of the Web, the expedition proceeded against large forces of Selene's followers and came across a barrier that took quite some time to dispel. Deep in the forest, the expedition was ambushed, leaving only Carindon and the Undaunted left. The expedition fought Selene deep in the forest as she used many of her forms including a giant spider and a Bosmeri Witch until she was ultimately defeated. Carindon captured her soul and took it back to the Mages Guild for study.Events in Knowledge Gained Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 389 to 3E 399, Selene had escaped the Mages Guild sometime earlier and established a stronghold inside the forest. From there, she took the appearance of the High Priestess of Shagrath, a God of Spiders long forgotten by the denizens of Tamriel. Selene's actions began to manifest throughout Valenwood, specifically near the City-State of Eldenroot—which was under the rule of Queen Ulandra. After an ultimatum was delivered from Selene to Ulandra, "...surrender Valenwood or die!", Ulandra sought a way to eradicate the woman before she could cause any more harm. At this time, the Eternal Champion of Tamriel was seeking the third piece to the Staff of Chaos in Valenwood and sought out Ulandra's help, hoping that she knew the piece's location—the ancient Elden Grove. The queen made a deal with the Champion: Ulandra would divulge the information, only if the Champion brought the "Heart" of Selene to her to have the upper hand on Selene. The Champion ultimately raided Selene's Web, stole the "heart," and gave it to the queen. In return, Ulandra pointed the way to the Elden Grove, the vast forest of Valenwood, where the next Staff of Chaos piece laid.Events in Selene's Web Gallery Selene's Web Level 1 (Arena).png|First floor of Selene's Web from Arena. Selene's Web Level 2 (Arena).png|Second Level of the Web. Selene's Web Heart of Selene (Arena).png|The "Heart" of Selene. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations Category:Natural Formations